One day in October
by romancegirl98
Summary: It is fall, the favorite season of Al and Carrie. On her way to work, Carrie buys a yummy surprise for Al and finds a letter that is going cause some serious problems in the future. They have to solve a mysterious case and meanwhile old feelings surface again...They come closer and Al convinces Carrie to accompany him at a wedding.
1. One day in Octobre

_Soooo...this is my first story about Carrie and Al! I was looking for a good story and I did not found that much fanfictions, so I decided to try and write one myself. This isn't the ready story yet, but this chapter was ready, so I decided to post it...I hope you enjoy reading it and please excuse my mistakes..._

_Hope you enjoy it!_

**One day in October…**

It is a warm, sunny morning in October as Carrie is on her way to work and decides to make a quick stop at a coffee shop. The weather forecast was correct for a change and not a single cloud could be seen on the light blue sky. It is a welcome change to all the rainy days that are typical for this time of the year. However, of all seasons, the fall is the favourite one of Al and her. They always liked the way the trees change their colour and the extraordinary smell when you walk through a park full of oak, birches and cherry blossom leaves flying through the air. And then, of course, there are all those pumpkin desserts and meals which – especially – Al loves so much. Sometimes even more than his favourite coffee from "Sam's C&C". Carrie knows that and is now standing in front of the best coffee shop in New York City to buy some for him.

Just as she is about to push the door open, a young woman with her child comes out. They seem to be in a hurry and none of them notices the white envelope that falls out of the woman's jacket. While Carrie picks it up, she shouts after the woman and is just about to run after her, but the only thing she sees is the brown hair of the woman that disappear into a cab towards Central Park. Carrie carefully looks at the envelope, looking for something that could tell her where the woman or the sender lives, but no name and no address. She decides to take it with her and try to find something out later. Maybe the woman realizes she lost it and will come back to the shop tomorrow.

Fortunately the queue isn't that long and it only takes a few minutes until she can order: "Morning Derek!", she greets the shop assistant. That causes a confused look at his face, but she does not take notice of it. It is always fun to confuse people with her extraordinary memory. Most of the time they do not know what they did or said anymore and can't think of a possibility that she knows all those things about them. "I would like to have two double hazelnut chip & chocolate lattes and two fabulous looking pumpkin cookies.", Carrie orders with a big smile on her face as she imagines the protest of Al about the latte. He always says he doesn't like those fashionable drinks, but secretly he loves them. Derek chose to play along and just pretend that she just called him by his surname even if there is no chance that she can know. She must have heard someone calling him that. "Excellent choice, they taste even better than they look", George answers.

After less than two minutes, her ordering are wrapped up into paper bags and coffee holders. "Two double hazelnut chip & chocolate coffees and…two pumpkin cookies…Here you go!" "Thanks,…what do I owe you?", Carrie asks smiling at him. Today she is even more happy than normally, but she has no real explanation for it. Maybe because it is such a beautiful day, maybe because it is Monday and she can see Al again. She doesn't know and she doesn't care. "Hm…two doubled Hazel C&C and two pumpkins", he mumbles to himself. Then a bit louder: "That makes 15 $!" "Okay, make it 20. Maybe your girlfriend gets those shoes she wanted…" , Carrie says with a wink. For a moment, Derek stares at her unbelievingly and just wonders how the hell she could know something like that. Before he can ask, Carrie explains to him: "I overhead your conversation last week, I didn't mean to eavesdrop…but she seemed very determined." "And you remember that, now?" "I remember everything!", Carrie answers and walks away with a friendly "goodbye!".

She walks down the street and is only a few blocks away from the office as her phone rings and the handsome face of Al appears on her display.

**"****Hey Al! What's up?"**, she asks cheerily.

_"__Just wondering what takes you so long?!"_

**"****Oh that's sweet….you already miss me. But don't worry I'm almost there…and I have a surprise for you!"**

_"__Oh really? You've never had a surprise for me…"_, Al answers with a played taunting voice.

**"****Hey, that's not true!"**

_"__Sure, I can't remember you ever…"_

**"****August 1987…We just closed our case and I was waiting for you in your apartment…With nothing, but…"**

Before she can extend her description, he hastily interrupts her: _"I don't think I remember!"_ Carrie knows that he only pretends to not remember. It was obviously, besides there is no way that he would ever forget that night.

**"****I know you dooo, Al" **

_"__I don't…"_

**"****You dooo…"**

_"__Maybe…"_

**"****HA! I knew you didn't forget!…Why did you call, anyway?"**

_"__I wanted to ask, if you would accompany me tonight…a friend invited me to his wedding and I need a beautiful companion."_

**"****And you ask me?"**

_"__And I'll ask you!"_

The chemistry between the two partners is even noticeable through the phone. For a moment nobody says something and they just enjoy the comfortable silence, wallowing in memories.

**"That's so sweet of you..."**

_"So, you'll come?"_

**"I don't know..."**

_"Come on...we don't have to stay long...And I'll buy you a drink afterwards!"_

**"****Fine…but no happily married chit-chat thing…"**

_"__No! I Promise no married chit-chat…"_

**"****Then, I'll come…"**

_"__Thank god! I definitely need your support…",_ Al responds relieved.

"But I swear if I don't get my drink, I'll kick your ass!….I'm almost at the office…See you in a bit!"

About one minute later, she walks into the office and heads straight to her desk. Al is focusing on his computer and does not notice her right away. Carrie smiles to herself and approaches him backwards. As she stands behind him, she leans forward – her mouth touching his ear. She whispers seductively: "I was laying on your bed, waiting for you to come you. And then we did things…things that would cause everyone to turn red…" Al instantly recognises the voice. The voice he heard so many times – angry, happy, seductively, sad. Through the years he heard so many emotions in it. Now this voice causes a shiver to run down his spine as he remembers the night in question. He remembers every minute and every second of it. It was magical and a warm feelings spreads in his body. Every time he thinks about moments like that, he deeply regrets letting her go. He should have stopped her, make her stay.

"You really don't remember? You seemed to like it very much, you kept telling me to…", Carrie continues to tease him. Al quickly turns around and silences her by putting his finger over her mouth. The softness of her lips surprises him once again and for a moment his focus is totally on her lips. Carrie feels a warmth spread through her body and she cannot believe how much she missed his touch.

Suddenly their little moment is interrupted as Jay appears beside them. "You won't believe what I've just found…", he tells them, not looking up from his file. "I've downloaded the…", he stops right in the middle of his sentence and looks at them confused.

For a moment none of them moves or says anything. As Jay registers the scene in front of him, he says: "I think I've interrupted something…sorry.", turns around and quickly walks to his desk. Carrie and Al turn their heads to face each other and instantly break out in laughter. Al removes his finger from her mouth and Carrie unconsciously licks over her mouth at the loss of contact. This doesn't go unnoticed by Al, but he decides to keep it to himself. There has been enough teasing for one day. Besides, they are at work and shouldn't behave like a teenage couple. "I think we've unsettled him a bit, haven't we?", Carrie asks, not able to hide her amusement. "Yes…..Just to be clear I do remember…it was a wonderful night!", Al answers and looks her right into the eyes. Before their moment gets too emotional, he breaks the eye contact and asks after taking a deep breath: "So, what's my surprise?"

Carrie almost forgot about that and it takes a millisecond for her to remember the cookie behind her back. She slowly takes out the paper bag and triumphantly says: "The first…pumpkin cookie of the fall!" Al instantly grabs the bag and opens it while he asks: "You stopped at Sam's C & C?", although he doesn't really expect an answer. "Yeah. And I've also bought you your favourite latte…", Carrie answers and as she sees his face she ads: "Don't even try to deny it. I know you love them!" After short, silent battle of their stares, he finally admits: "Fine, they ARE delicious…" "HA!", Carrie answers and takes out her own cookie. "And thanks…", Al says, holding up the two things. "No problem. There is no better way to celebrate the beginning of fall than with a lovely pumpkin cookie."

**End of chapter one**

I hope you like the chapter... I will continue writing, but I don't have that much time lately...so it could take a while, but I promise there will be a next chapter. I will finish the story!

If you have the time, please review. I'd really like to know, what you think...and I'm open for suggestions...

~Melina


	2. A new case

_**So...here is finally a new chapter. Sorry that it took me so long, but I didn't have the time to type it on computer.**_

_**I really hope you like it and thanks for following this story and also for the favorites and reviews! I don't want to say anything else, you've waited long enough for this chapter so, ENJOY! :)**_

_Flashback: _

_"__I think we've unsettled him a bit, haven't we?", Carrie asks, not able to hide her amusement. "Yes…..Just to be clear I do remember…it was a wonderful night!", Al answers and looks her right into the eyes. Before their moment gets too emotional, he breaks the eye contact and asks after taking a deep breath: "So, what's my surprise?" _

_"__No problem. There is no better way to celebrate the beginning of fall than with a lovely pumpkin cookie."_

A new case

"Any crimes today or can we leave at 7 p.m. for a change?", Carrie asks while eating the cookie. She is sitting on her desk, facing Al who is really enjoying the chocolate latte. "What have you've been looking at when I came in?"

"Just some financial things. Nothing of importance, I was helping Jay a bit…", Al replies.

"Oh, that's why he came to talk to us…", Carrie grins.

"Yeah, and now he'll always check first what we are doing before he appears at our desks.", Al answers trying to be serious, but not being able to hide his smile.

Both Detectives turn their attention back to their computer screens, trying to find something to work on. Carrie decides to go through old case files, trying to find something they have missed before and Al writes reports related to the latest case. Actually you'd think a morning without a case would be good news, but in reality it is just boring. Exhaustingly boring. Of course they are glad to know that people can treat each other with respect and don't get violent right away, but it also means sitting in the office all day. Most of the time a quiet day is as bad as a stressful one.

After one hour and two gross coffees later, Carrie has skipped through 132 drug related reports, trying to find a connection to a powerful drug dealer, but found nothing. No connection at all. He seems to be invisible, even though the police knows that he is the head of a drug cartel. Frustrated she decides to take a break and play a level or two from "Open the Door". She just got a new phone and has to start at the beginning again. Fortunately she has her exceptional good memory and remembers all the tricks.

By habit she reaches for her pocket where her phone is normally, but then remembers that she threw it into her bag this morning. While rummaging in her bag, she comes across the letter she found at Sam's C & C. "I think I have something to do for us…", Carrie suddenly says relived. Since they have nothing else to do, they can at least to try to do this woman a favour. It can't be that hard to find out an address, but without any information? It certainly would be challenge, but that's what they do, right? She holds up the letter, showing it Al. "What's that?", he asks curious, taking the envelope from Carrie. He turns it around in his hands, obviously looking for something that could ID the owner or tell him what this letter is about. "There is nothing. I've already looked. Not a single word written on this thing…", Carrie says already a bit frustrated. If there is nothing on it, how should they find out where the letter came from?! "Where did you get it?", Al asks, not quite sure what to think about all that. "I found it in front of Sam's C & C. just as I was about to open the door, a woman with her son came out and it fell out of her pocket. Before I could give it back to her, she sat in a cab towards Central Park. She seemed to be in a hurry…"

"And you want to find her?", Al asks although he already knows the answer. "Exactly!", Carrie exclaims excited. "We have nothing to do, so why don't return a lost letter to a worried woman? Maybe it was important…maybe a bill or… a romantic letter from her lover…", Carrie says with a wink, trying to convince her partner. Al can't help but laugh at her last comment. He knows exactly what she is doing, but he of course he gives in. He was never able to reject one thing she asked him to do. "Fine…That'll be our task today…find that woman to return "a romantic letter from her lover"…" A big smile appears on Carries face, she knew he would help her.

"Oh that was easy.", Carrie says fake-surprised.

"You know I can't resist you…"

"Really you can't resist me? Oh that's sweet Al…"

For a moment, the two partner look deep into each others eyes, knowing the truth behind their words. Those a re the times when Al realizes once more that he never stopped loving Carrie. He always lied to himself as he said that he was over her, but that case when they were undercover posing as a married couple made him realize the truth. As he kissed her, it felt so right and he didn't know how much he missed that feeling until that moment. It was obvious that Carrie felt the same, and there is no way in denying that.

"Let's get started before I change my mind!", Al says, breaking their connection. It is better not to think too much about it, he would never dare to do something that could ruin their friendship. He has to be damn sure about it and if so she would be the first to know.

"What did she look like?", Al asks, turning into detective modus.

"Mid thirties, brown hair, blue eyes, full lips…a snub nose, high cheekbones and an angular chin. The hair was tied back into a ponytail and fancy sunglasses were resting on her head…She was wearing a orange dress with black high heels and a small necklace. The clothes looked very expensive…And her son, a young boy, about 2 or 3 years old.. really cute. Green eyes and dark blond hair…he was wearing a blue sweatshirt with a bear on it and little sport shoes. ", Carrie describes as detailed as always. And as always Al is able to form a picture in his head, exactly knowing how she and her son look.

"Great! A perfect description, thanks to your reliable memory." "Yeah…but nothing to work with…", Carrie answers. The former hopefulness changed into frustration once again. "You're right.", Al admits, "Because we are missing something. There is always something ordinary that leads us to something extraordinary. You know that!" "Sure, but what? I already told you everything I know!" A few minutes pass where both of them just stare into space thinking about the missing piece. Of course it was just a damn letter and not a murder or kidnapping, but they decided to search for the woman and they won't stop until they managed to find her.

"Can I see the envelope again?", Al suddenly asks. "Of course…what are you thinking about?", Carrie asks curious, but Al is in his own world, thinking, and doesn't really hear her. "If we'd know what's in it…", he says more to himself than to Carrie. "Al! There's a privacy of correspondence!", Carrie exclaims. "I never said we should open it! Just that it would be easier!", says Al, trying to clarify his thoughts. "Is there anything else you remember?" "No, I already told you!" "But, you don't know what you know! So...why don't you tell me again?" They look at each other for a moment and then Carrie gives in, knowing that he is right. She often notices something that she missed the first time. "Fine…I was just about to open the door as she came out with her son on her arms…they seemed to be in a hurry and I guess they wanted to grab something to e…NO!"

"What? What is it, Carrie?", Al curiously asks, all the time observing her closely. "She didn't have a bag of Sam's C & C in her hand and her son neither. You don't leave without a bag! You can't eat it inside and her bag wasn't big enough for it to be in there…" "Well that really is strange…", Al remarks, "Why would you go to the best café in town and don't buy something?" "It does not make sense at all…maybe she had an important phone call or something…family issue.", reflects Carrie. "Or it has something to do with the letter, it was obviously not send by post…" "I think we should go to Sam's and check it out…maybe they know something. But first you go to Sara and let her make a sketch of the woman and her son…" "Yes, Boss!", Carrie answers laughing. "And we can eat one of those delicious hazelnut-cherry cookies I saw this morning…"

**End of this chapter**

**Hope you liked it and please review! **

**~Melina**


	3. Sam's C & C

Sam's C & C

About ten minutes after they left the office, they find themselves in front of Sam's C & C. It was a bit difficult to leave the office without the curious questions, but after announcing to buy coffee and cookies they were good to go. Of course the other Detectives are hoping to get some work to do, even if it is just boring research. However this is still a bit to early in this "investigation", Carrie and Al aren't even sure what they are going to find out and if it is important or not. It could develop into a new case, but it could just as well be nothing.

"You remember the cookie-wishes?", Carrie asks provokingly.

"Of course not, that's why I have you!", Al answers cockily.

"Oh Al, what would you do without me?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure I'd be lost.", Al answers honestly. He never thought his happiness would be attached to someone else, but he experienced this dependency during the ten years they were apart. It was never obvious during this period, but as he saw her again that night in the doorway, he knew what was missing in his life and that he could not be happy without her. In this very moment, he remembered a quote that says: "It is true that you don't know what you've got until you lose it, but it is also true that you don't know what you've been missing until it arrives." It has never been more true than in that very night.

During their conversation, they've walked towards the entrance which they have reached now. Al opens the door for Carrie, just like a gentleman. As she walks in – a smile is playing around her lips. Their eyes lock for a millisecond and it is just like in one of those cheesy romantic movies when the pretty but poor girl catches sight of her prince and immediately falls in love. The only difference is, that Carrie and Al have been in love their whole life. Oh and maybe that Carrie isn't poor and Al isn't a Prince.

Inside the café, there is hustle and bustle: A lot of people have a break and want a snack or a good coffee in contrast to the awful ones in the offices. But there are also mothers with their children buying a little sweetness after their walk or something for the family this evening. Carrie looks out for the friendly waiter from this morning – Derek.

The one of question is looking straight at Carrie with a mixture of surprise and confusion, but however with a smile on his face. "Hi! What can I do for you?", he asks walking a bit around the counter and then adds with a wink to Carrie, "You know, normally you'd have to stand in line…" "Oh…no, we don't want to order, or at least not yet.", Carrie replies flirting a bit with Derek. Of course she knows that he has a girlfriend, but she is curious about Al 's reaction.

Just as desired Al doesn't like the "making mooneyes" and interrupts their little "encounter". He raises his badge and says: "Actually, we're cops and we'd like to ask some questions." Pointing at Al, Carrie says: "This is my partner, Al Burns…and I'm Carrie…Wells. As you might remember, I was here this morning and…." "Sure…I don't think I can forget that…", Derek interrupts her, smiling at the thought of this morning. Al sees that and just looks at Carrie with a lifted eyebrow, but she politely ignores him. "Me neither…", Carrie answers laughingly.

"So…before I came in, I met a woman. She was just coming out of here and she dropped a letter, but there is no name on it. And she didn't buy anything either, I think she was in a hurry…", Carrie explain. She takes out and unfolds the sketch of the woman, then showing it to Derek. "She looked like that and she was with her son…" Derek studies the sketch for a few seconds and then answers: "Yes, I remember her…she was standing in line, probably buying something for the family. After a few minutes, her son started to cry, but she reacted different than the other mothers. That's why I remember her. She stayed calm and talked to him. I guess she promised him a cookie or something….however he stopped crying and they were just about to be served, as she suddenly packed her things and just went out. She totally freaked out. I don't know what happened, but I don't think it was because of the son….", Derek explains to them and the two partners just exchange a meaningful look. This is definitely a suspicious behaviour and something must have happened. People normally don't freak out without a good reason. They both get more and more the feeling that it has something to do with this mysterious letter. Of course it would be a lot easier, if they just could take a look, but that's not an option. Their only hope is the surveillance video, maybe they find a reason to open the letter or at least see what happened.

"That sounds strange….do you think we could take a look at the surveillance video?", Carrie asks sweetly. "Normally not…you'd need a warrant.", Derek replies a bit unsure. "Why are you making such an effort just because of a lost letter? Did she do something?", Derek asks, trying to understand this weird request, just for a letter. This time it is Al who answers: "We cannot discuss an ongoing investigation, but it would be really helpful if we could take a quick look…" Derek looks at them, trying to decide. Normally he is not allowed and if his boss gets to knows that, he is in serious trouble. But as Carrie adds: "Please…couldn't you make an exception? For me?", he finally agrees. Quickly, he disappears behind the counter and then goes through the green door with the label "Staff only".

"Are you serious?", Al asks her, not believing what he saw.

"I don't know what you mean…I wasn't the one who told him that we are actually investigating this "case"…", Carrie answers, clearly changing the subject.

"Couldn't you make an exception? For me?", Al repeats in an exaggerated girly voice.

"I didn't say it like that!", Carrie argues.

"Yes…definitely like that…"

"No…"

"Oh please, Derek", Al teases her again with the voice.

"Are you jealous, Al?", asks Carrie curious.

"No of course not…why would I be?" He tries to sound normal, but the pitch in his voice was pretty obvious.

"I don't know why, but you are definitely jealous." She points at him, like he was caught in the act.

"No, I'm not!"

"Oh, most definitely yes!", Carrie counters, smiling to herself.

Before Al can reply something, Derek comes back with the surveillance video. "The videos are stored on this tablet. This is the one.", he says while pointing at the screen. "This morning. 7 a.m. to 10 a.m." "Thanks, it won't take long…", Al answers, giving him a smile. Derek gets the hint and once again disappears behind the counter to start working again. They fast-forward to the exact time and watch in silence. They just need a few minutes and then quickly give the tablet back to Derek. "Thanks…I really appreciate your help…", Carrie says and pretends that nothing happened. They are just about to go, as Carrie remembers the donut order. "Wait Al!", she exclaims and softly touches his arm. She then continues in a lower voice: "We need to buy the donuts…I mean I'm pretty sure that there is something shady about it, but we have no proof. And if we don't buy the donuts and if we're wrong…" "Yeah, you're right…but I recommend that you order cause I have no idea what they all wanted…", Al replies laughingly.

Just a few minutes later, they are back in the office. "Do you want to open it?", Al asks. "No, you do it. But I'd wear gloves…just in case.", Carrie suggest. After what they saw on the video, fingerprints could be important. This is definitely not a usual letter and honestly they don't now what to think about it.

Al takes the letter opener from his desk and slowly open the envelope. At first sight it is a normal sheet of paper, but then they turn the page. In big red letters there is written a message that definitely requires help of the police:

**We have your daughter. Pay 100.000 Dollar and she will live. You have one day to get the money, not one minute more! We'll contact you and arrange a meeting. If you tell anyone except your family, she'll die. If you contact the police, she'll die. I hope we've been clear enough! ~~~~o~~~~~ **


	4. Against the time

_Hello everybody! _

_I'm really sorry for my delay. I was very busy in school, a lot of exams and presentations. I also went over the last chapter and I'm going to update a new version. It is only slightly different, probably you won't notice it. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I'll try to update more regulary. Oh and I will definitely get to the wedding thing ;) _

_I hope you can forgive me and continue reading this story :)_

_~Melina_

_ Against the Time

"That definitely explains her behaviour…", Carrie says after a few minutes of silence. The shock is clearly audible in her voice.

"Who wouldn't freak out with a letter in their hands saying that your daughter is kidnapped…."

Of course they have hoped to get a new case, but an abduction is always very difficult, especially when it involves children. A murder isn't easy either, but at least they don't have the time against them. Sometimes the best evidence appears a few days later, but in this case, there simply is no time to wait. "We need to find that woman, Al! There is no chance, that they will release her daughter…even if she pays!" "I know…but even if we find her, it will be difficult to convince her that she needs our help…"

"First of all we need to find out her name and address…", Carrie says, trying to solve the current problem instead of lingering in the future. If they don't find out her name, they can't even try to help. Of course they'll need to find a way to talk to her, but there is still a bit time to think about that problem. "We should run the sketch through the system…maybe we're lucky…"

"That's definitely worth a try, but I think we should talk to Elliot first…"

"You think he would object?", Carrie asks surprised.

"No, but I think it is better than doing it behind his back…besides, we can use all the resources and don't have to call in favours…"

"You're right….and maybe he has some ideas how to find that woman faster. I'll take the sketch and the letter. Better to have something in hand, than just a story."

"When we've talked to him, I'll bring the letter to the forensics, maybe they find fingerprints on it…Of the woman or the offender. Either way it could be very helpful, regarding our limited time.", Al explains. Already planning out his next steps, like always.

Not even two minutes later, the two Detectives stand in front of Elliot's office. The boss is on the phone, sitting with his back to them. He does not seem very interested in the conversation, because Carrie can see him draw little figures onto a sheet of paper. After a quick glance to each other, she knows that Al saw it as well and they decide to release. Whatever it is, Elliot would take their interruption very serious. He would pretend that it is an emergency, just to have a reason to hang up.

Carrie knocks two times and then opens the door to walk in. Elliot immediately turns around and looks at his finest Detectives. He greets them with a relieved smile on his face and says: "Oh! Carrie, Al!", and then after a short pause. "I understand…" Just as predicted he ends the call by saying: "I'm really sorry, Michael, but we just got a new case…I gotta go…Yes, It was nice talking to you too, see you tomorrow. Bye." He hangs up and his put-on smile disappears and he exclaims: "God! How I hate those conversations…_We should definitely have dinner some time. I really appreciate your work._ Actually his words mean _I hate you, but it's good PR so let's have dinner._ Thank god, you've saved me!"

Carrie and Al can't help but laugh at the "outburst" of Elliot. They know how annoying politicians can be, but Elliot always seems to fit perfectly into his role and manages to deal with it professionally. There is never a doubt that he belongs there. "You're welcome.", Carrie replies, a smile lingering on her lips. "You now just because I can deal with politics doesn't mean I like it.", Elliot explains. "Anyway…what do you want?", he asks with a lifted. Although he is thankful for their interruption, he'd like to know their reason. Instantly both Detectives are back to business, they definitely have no more time to waste. "We might indeed have a case.", Carrie starts to explain. "But I haven't got a call! How can you have a new case and I don't know anything about it?", Elliot interrupts her surprised. "It is a bit unusual…", Carrie replies unsure of how to find the right words. "Unusual? That's nothing new…", Elliot answers, leaning back in his chair. Carrie glances to Al, seeking support. Although Elliot is used to their normal "unusualness", this is definitely something else. They both don't now how he will react to this "news". Al nods at his partner, signalising to tell the truth. "Well…", Carrie starts and then tells Elliot the whole story. She tells him about this morning when she found the envelope and about the message they have found only a few minutes ago.

"That's definitely a strange way to get to a case…", Elliot says, signing . "Are you completely sure that the letter isn't a fake?", he asks after a short pause. Judging from his facial expressions, he is probably thinking everything over and deciding what to do next. After some seconds he looks at them, expecting an answer. This time it is Al's turn: "Definitely...we watched the surveillance video and the woman was honestly shocked. Her behaviour changed immediately and the runner or maybe even the kidnapper knew where the cameras would be. He wore a cap and he is barely seen on the video. The delivery was planned, the kidnapping probably as well." Elliot looks at Carrie, to confirm it. She just nods and then ads: "We definitely need to find that woman. If it is a fake, we just wasted our time but if not, we have risked a young life." "Plus, the letter is pretty convincing too.", Al adds.

"All right, all right...but let me see the letter, maybe we will get to know something about the writer.", Elliot gives in. He may not be totally convinced right now, but his opinion is going to change fast. Carrie hands him the plastic bag with the letter in it. The big, bold letters are still good to see through the transparency and the message can't be misunderstood. Elliot sighs once more before locking at the letter. He actually hoped that there wouldn't be a case today and he could go home before 6 o clock. His wife is cooking his favourite meal and they should spend some time together again. He starts reading the letter and after the first lines, a bad feeling creeps into his gut. He knows those phrases and they definitely mean nothing good. Instantly he skips the next few lines and looks at the signing. The hope that he is wrong and that it won't confirm his suspicion dissolves into this air. He slowly puts down the plastic bad. For a few seconds the office is in total silence. Al and Carrie instantly noticed that something was off. They are still trying to figure out what just happened and the only sound that can be heard is the ticking of the clock. It steadily gets louder and louder, almost crushing everyone in the room.

Finally Elliot starts to speak: "We sure as hell have a problem. We need all resources on board."

**End of chapter four**

**Please review! I'd like to know what you think :)**


End file.
